Kaleidoscope
by Lil' Monk
Summary: 100 words. 100 movements. 101 moments to tell their story. It started off as an experiment. At what point does one emulate Icarus, and can the fall be survived? Ulquiorra x Nemu. Aizen. Mayuri. Gin. Others. What do they move towards? The inevitable...
1. Look

**Disclaimers: **Bleach is copyrighted to Kubo Tite. I'm not making money off this fanfic, except having fun. _**And the disclaimers also apply for every chapter in this piece of fanfic thereafter.**_

**A/N**: The end of these drabbles will tie-in with the anime/manga timelines ie visit of Ulquiorra and Yammy to Earth, to look for Ichigo.

**Timeframe setting for fic: **Starts when Aizen resides in Hueco Mundo.

**Look.**

This technological simulation is provocative, a convincing replica of where trash resides.

Caring. Reliant. Weak.

Nothing he respects.

"Ulquiorra, Aizen-sama has returned!"

A flick of the wrist, and a formed hand seal is pressed against the raised hilt of his sword.

There is an ominous hush, followed by volcanic enmity of suffocating coldness.

No words are spoken, but it's obvious to the other Espada.

_Vanish._

It is over in less than ten seconds. Wildlife, trees, rocks… a wasteland of bloody debris and razed earth slowly fades back into the beautiful bleakness of their realm.

"At last, Yammy. He needs help."


	2. Into

**A/N:** Goal: Convey 101 drabbles in 100 chapters. What's a drabble? I'll give the official definition soon enough.

Italics denote thoughts.

**Into.**

"I have told you before, you dolt. You are false life, enabled through flesh."

_You are worthless. _

Surrounded by the fumes of formaldehyde and clanking machinery, he creates while destroying at the same time.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri does not like having to expand on simplistic instructions.

"Go meet the traitor, with my terms. The messenger won't be eaten."

A cackling chuckle is accompanied with sparks, as another ailing specimen expires.

"He can't resist. Insignificant trash will hear his answer, as he deserves."

Fluorescent lighting dies and plunges them into total darkness, as the power generator shifts into safety mode.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama."


	3. My

**My**

Jarring tinkle of shattering glass breaks the quiet.

How **dare** that freak goad him like this?

Ignoring the scarlet trickle down his palm, deep hoarse breaths even out. He sinks further back into worn furriness.

However, they have a deal.

Kurotsuchi's stipulations have changed. But so has Aizen's.

An oblivious study model will investigate and collate the data for her creator.

In return, she will be subjected to his observations.

Breaking into a smile, crushing glass shards creates fresh openings.

The experiment is underway. The fun is beginning.

And the occupants of Hueco Mundo will unknowingly aid, via their hunting.


	4. eyes

**A/N:** Last three words of the punchline is a reference tribute to Apocalyptica.

**eyes.**

Panting, even as accumulative monstrous pressure threatens to hamper her speed.

Aizen-sama agreed to her father's terms in the letter so readily, even as he kept it.

Nemu wishes she knew what had been written.

A menagerie of nightmares is pursuing her back to the exit portal.

Slavering howls and gibbering laughter dogs her every step.

They remind her of the two captains. Like wolves that restrain each other by the tail and cannot let go.

Mayuri-sama and Aizen-sama work in convoluted reasoning that is beyond her.

As long as one is not caught within twisted labyrinths, nothing else matters.


	5. Tell

**Disclaimers: **See Chapter 1.

**A/N**: Official definition of a drabble (referenced from fanfic symposium):

**1) **Exactly 100 words

**2)** Optional: May or may not (but preferably should) have a punchline.

**Tell**

"Lookit the fun they're having."

From atop the cliff, he obliges.

A distant horde of savagery; a lone figure whose spiritual pressure is pathetic… doesn't interest his thirst.

"Yammy, sink down to the dung levels of our inferior species and that's where you will stay."

Blunt coolness and the flash of imperious green eyes is sufficient chastisement.

"Still lousy. You can't carry out important missions."

The brash giant refuses to lose to this one's expectations, which are an extrapolation of Aizen-sama's. Without a word, he launches back into destructively supervised training.

Dismissive boredom watches unwelcome intrusion scramble out.

Good riddance.


	6. me,

**me,**

This half-wit will obey. Although she pleads in that irritatingly whiny manner, there is only his choice.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri will do anything to outshine the genius phantom of his predecessor. Besides, the idea of Nemu in that environment does not disturb him. She is replaceable.

However, the technology governing her (which Aizen covets) makes him uneasy. But all necessary bases are covered, so that smarmy pretender cannot break their agreement.

He knows the goals of the other, and vice versa. Yet, that's not the most annoying thing now.

Her suspiciously shiny eyes are particularly aggravating.

"Get out and be useful!"


	7. what

**what**

"Gin, this is frustrating."

"Hm?"

"A rough outline is ready, along with a timeframe and research goals. Yet something's lacking…"

A faint rustling of papers is followed by ponderous silence.

"Eh… What's your control? What's the perimeter of variables allowing for unexpected but manageable developments?"

"I don't know."

Pale fingers settle over white linen covering a broad shoulder.

"Easy. You gotta take a break sometime. Then you'll figure it out."

"Indeed."

Those thin fingers are now kneading tense muscles in a punishing manner.

"I'll help this once, so…"

"You always do, Gin."

All conversation disappears into far more pleasurable relaxation.


	8. do

**A/N: **Thanks for the encouragement, although I must admit to being inept when it comes to expressing gratitude.

**do**

The faces are different, but their ugliness doesn't change.

How does Mayuri-sama expect her to make sufficiently extensive observations about everything in this hellhole, where murderous maliciousness roams?

If only hiding worked. The Hollows can sense her spiritual energy, so it is futile.

Whatever happens, Nemu will sacrifice anything to aid her father's ambitions.

She doesn't see a snaking tentacle reach her.

Sprawled on her back, eyes widen in recognition of impending doom, within this closing circle of malevolent hunger.

Suddenly, the air teems with dissipating shreds and splatters of predators turned prey.

Unmoving living calm is deadly.

Saviour… Slayer?


	9. you

**you**

It is impossible to cultivate spiritual energy to higher levels, with that infernal racket going on.

Hence Ulquiorra exercises volume control. The lone survivor lying on the ground- All its fault. He would exterminate it, but Aizen-sama has forbidden its death. Why, he cannot fathom. Such life force is mere pittance.

"T-thank you-"

"Shut up and leave."

Watching it stand and limp away, he realizes others are coming. Duty has never been more humiliating.

So he stays a grudging distance to its left, providing ample deterrence.

What they do not notice are red eyes squinted almost shut, but observing.

Hm.


	10. see?

**see?**

This subordinate is a failure. How is he going to keep up with the timetable of his rival, if this is all that's been noted in one day?

"Nemu, you imbecile! Even with additional assisting equipment, you-"

The twelfth division captain wants to invent a solution to dominate Hueco Mundo.

Remembering Aizen Sousuke has the secrets of the Hougyoku does not help simmering anger. When that one finally unleashes Urahara's technology, with an army of twisted hybrids- Wait. A Hollow with a strange aura, and destroys its brethren without care? _Could it be-_

"Tell me more about this odd intervention…"


	11. Does

**A/N: **If the Greek legends need explaining, comment on it.

**Does**

A headache is unwelcome impedance. Just like Gin's impudence.

Too bad Urahara-san's knowledge was not totally encrypted in the container. At least he was able to duplicate similar imitations that are now improved, like Ulquiorra and Yammy. There are still kinks to be ironed out, but he needs to know where limitations of Hollow and shinigami end and overlap.

"The deadliest attack is always unexpected."

What? A tanned hand slowly crushes powder-dry fingers.

"My Artemis against your Apollo."

That Gin's been reading too many silly human stories.

"Let me conduct these lesser tests. Trust me."

Exasperation becomes understandingly gentle.


	12. that

**that**

How weird. Hollows have kept their distance today. What game is Aizen-sama playing with her?

Nemu does not believe in miracles or coincidences. Recording visuals, entering details into a palm-sized device, being able to work undisturbed is… unusual.

Then she comes across the river.

Against a backdrop of gloomy mountains, a queasy rainbow of gleaming oil flows; sluggish yet hypnotic- She senses him.

Peeking beneath lowered lids, it is confirmed.

Arctic calm. Cat-like confidence. Motionless menace.

Chilly wind rustles bone-white robes of the figure standing less than ten feet away from a seated shinigami in black.

Quiet reigns.


	13. world

**world**

Those puerile Hollows have stopped mocking, especially after he responded with rationale.

Persuasion through action is always more effective than words.

Aizen-sama has rewarded him, by disclosing that this pathetic intruder is part of his important research. The purpose or process was not mentioned, but Ulquiorra will not question his master. That Ichimaru leech implied he was incapable of intellectual understanding.

He will prove the grinning shinigami wrong, by doing his own investigations and analysis to find out why.

Now he doesn't know how to advance further. Wait, a neutral grounding should be established.

In mutual silence, it has begun.


	14. exist,

**exist;**

It makes no difference, whether she is there or not. He does not care.

A drop of water in the ocean, a pebble crumbling into dust… All pertain to insignificance.

Finishing his reports. Compiling research outlines and objectives, paying minimal interest in his squad's training but extremely attentive towards mechanical and chemical modifications in the underground laboratories, exchanging insults with Zaraki… endlessly occupied.

Yet there is nobody suitable who can soothe the hell butterflies.

And why does the entire afternoon seem as if there is pain in a nerveless limb --replaced by unfeeling technology-- that was lost long ago?


	15. Superior

**Superior**

Tousen Kaname should learn to relax. These Hollows are no longer foes.

Not that his welfare means anything to Ichimaru Gin.

Strolling down the corridor of stone, red eyes note bits of moss that do not belong, growing in the nooks and crannies.

Sousuke is no longer worried, for it has been thoroughly discussed.

Through combined manipulation, interaction between two creations from different environments will enable flaws to become obvious, and results easier to determine. Their philosophy is simple.

_Impurities must be located. Then they can be obliterated through a baptism of fire, and the final consequence is pure perfection._


	16. shackles

**shackles**

He is here again; the sixth time in ten days. Always appearing by the river after she goes there to relax, during her break in this… place.

Nemu would speak, but the memory of withering scorn numbs her tongue.

Watching mustard yellow swirl around metallic silver, a sudden thought displaces timid restraint.

"It is a wonder…"

Indecipherable impassiveness is fixed on her.

"T-That something supposedly ugly is beautiful, on further reflection."

Frank contempt and poorly concealed curiosity makes her smile.

"You are a sentimental idiot."

Both individuals maintain their focus on muddy eddies.

Unconsciously, the deadlock has finally been broken.


	17. torn

**torn**

"Rangiku-san, did you notice the oddity that-Um-that-"

"That?"

Kira is not sure how to phrase his discomfort. He takes a deep breath.

"The twelfth division captain is now often without his vice-captain."

Beautiful blue eyes ensnare him. Sweaty hands grip the spray of plum blossoms behind his back even more tightly.

"You mean Nemu-chan? Apparently Kurotsuchi-taichou has entrusted her with greater responsibilities. It's about time he acted like a father. And what are you hiding behind your back?"

"Uh, I-Ah-"

His admiration is taken.

"Hey, who are these for? Spiiiiill the beans, Kira!"

_Ack._


	18. free?

free?

I will be the one to sit on the throne of Heaven.

After rechecking calculations and verifying the situation from all angles, this plan is almost foolproof.

But I must not get ahead of myself, nor gloat too soon.

Strength from key armies of Espadas and Arrancars will give me absolute victory.

However, I must ensure their absolute obedience. And the possible key to that answer lies in an inventor's puppet.

Yet I feel that I've missed something. What is it? Where is the overlooked chink?

Divinity always torments her favoured gods, by withholding certainty from them.

_**WHY…**_


	19. Fingertips

The pattern should be obvious by now. (Ignoring the first one) Mayuri, Aizen or Gin, Nemu, Ulquiorra and then repeat. Or at least the last two are consistent.****

**Fingertips**

These riverbanks have never seen rain. Colourless, bland, stinging but sweeter with every moment of stolen freedom in their blessings… it is a pity she cannot share the experience with any here.

But she is beginning to comprehend how that one functions.

Not to mention that she's tired of his acerbically aloof standoffishness. Something about him seems to bring out a demon inside.

"It is kind and considerate of you, to grant me space and keep standing for protection."

There is slight shuffling of rough pebbles nearer her knapsack, followed by a faint crunch.

Smiling, she does not look right.


	20. touching,

**touching,**

Why does that one smile?

He's been anything but polite, yet she persists. Inviting exasperation, condescension… and something that grudgingly grows. She tempts his blade, and he does not even know her name. Never had he thought to meet one more frustrating than Yammy, until now.

In their erratic conversations, she has only smiled twice. Once when they first spoke, and when he sat down.

It does not make sense, much less anticipating rareness to happen.

"Unbelievable foolishness, shinigami."

"Even Hollows or Shinigami have names, like Nemu."

"An Arrancar is neither of those, like Ulquiorra."

Unblinking eye contact is startling.


	21. opposing

**opposing**

The lessening of her presence must be addling his mind.

Wherever he goes in the pristine spaces of Seirei-tei, he cannot help glancing back every ten paces or so. Behaving like a man who's haunted, or wary of his own shadow.

Seeing caramel-coloured orbs glare in his direction, Hanatarou scampers off even faster than usual, leaving the ill-tempered captain staring after him.

Bumbling. Elusive. Irritatingly persistent… Much like ripples of continuously invisible music.

His fist itches to strike her.

He can only enjoy that tonight.

Damn Nemu.

Damn his impulsiveness that wanted to cure loneliness all those years back.


	22. forces

**forces**

This world is not to his liking.

Sinister greed lurks everywhere, and he can feel multiple eyes feasting on his presence… waiting for an opening to drain him of spiritual energy.

Tousen Kaname may have lost superficial vision but over time, other senses have been honed to precision.

He does not enjoy increasingly powerful pressures from those "warriors" Sousuke-sama creates.

Their existence is an aberration, whereby one cannot be sure when the Hollow mindset takes over. There are too many irregularities, but Gin has been reassuring him, reminding him of their goals.

These means will be justified in the end.


	23. at

**at**

She hopes he will try the dango. His statement about self has fascinated her and her knowledge about his kind.

Nemu tries not to think about Mayuri-sama's orders.

"No. I don't eat garbage."

What is his sustenance? Is it still… souls?

"Please."

Her hand is steady.

Seconds crawl by.

Green irises narrowing, forming smaller --barely discernible-- slits, pale fingers pick up powdery gooiness and press it into his mouth.

She wonders what he thinks of the taste.

The unprepared sight of bug-eyed bewilderment, puffed cheeks and pursed lips are too much for holding back.

A fatal mistake occurs… Laughter.


	24. ease

**ease-**

Unusual heat suffuses his veins.

It should have nothing to do with this girl's amusement, or the ignominy of spitting out rejected stickiness that causes throat muscles to constrict.

Summoning spiritual fury to supplement his grip around an intact throat is soothing.

He could have been eyeing a statue. A flawed, inert sculpture with unwavering stare, while numerous white spots dot pale lips.

She eats strange things, and he still isn't sure how to answer her question.

So Ulquiorra leans forward and runs a damp tongue over powdery smoothness.

Abrupt hitch in shallow breathing accompanies her widened eyes.

"Hm… Edible."


	25. Truth

**Truth.**

"It was frightening, Renji-san. The way he looked at me… like wanting to eat me up!"

Ikkaku snickers at the boy.

"Maybe he's fallen in love with you."

An evil grin is easily missed as the eleventh division officer clasps himself.

"Hanatarou! Can you feel fires of lusty passion yearning for you? Mayuri, come into my-"

A lunging sixth division vice-captain is too late to catch the fainting shinigami, their combined impact knocking a convenient hole through the floorboards.

Looking at the enormous gap, Ikkaku scowls.

"C'mon, my jokes aren't that bad! Renji? Hanatarou? You guys are not funny!"


	26. Expose

Thanks for the encouragement. There will be a bonus of sorts... quite a few drabbles later. :D  
****

**Expose**

Nothing grows in Hueco Mundo.

If it does, it is unnatural.

All that is born is… emptiness. Artificial or not, one cannot say.

But he misses dew, grass… and fruit that one child found for another orphan starving to death.

Her smile had been beautiful, for it was freely bestowed.

But the time came to grow up.

How reluctant and rare that occurrence became, like a riverbed drying up in a drought.

And he knows why, and he despises himself.

So when Aizen Sousuke smiled… the kind that identifies a fellow creature to another, Gin accepted.

His drought is over.


	27. soul

**soul**

It is impossible to look Ulquiorra in the eye. Recalling his boldness makes everything awkward.

He doesn't seem to understand such significance though, much less remember it.

Those concerns are vanquished by the 'gift' he reciprocates with.

Disbelief pins her to the spot. A stronger emotion prevents her from turning away.

_This is only an illusion_, she tells herself.

However, such unsuppressed power terrifies. He is devastating cruelty; forcefulness that is quicksilver grace somehow renders destruction beautiful.

Seeing him revel in his nature only quickens the pulse.

It emphasises pitying sorrow, in which the question of that source is forgotten.


	28. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Why?

He does not like being beholden to anyone. Thinking back, she had been inexplicably kind to him.

Hence Ulquiorra seeks to equal the score, by sharing his knowledge. Tossing multiple silver spheres afloat, dry fingers press a series of buttons on a handheld gadget.

And they are surrounded by an artificial environment, which she should be used to.

The annihilation of those tiny camouflaged globes will restore everything back to normality.

But when he is done, her ashen horror perplexes him.

Uncomfortable and puzzled, he seizes on the quickest solution of reiteration.

This time, she runs, leaving Innocence behind.


	29. blood

**blood.**

This brat deserved a thrashing. A father should discipline his daughter when she becomes spoilt. How dare she insist on refusing him?

"You. Will. Continue!"

A sharp kick rouses the almost unconscious figure, sprawled in one corner against the wall.

"Shinigami have never been allowed to enter Hueco Mundo, except for- With such an opportunity to uncover enemy weaknesses, you want to ruin everything!"

Blood being coughed out over torn human storybooks is ignored.

"You will discover the Achilles Heel of Aizen's pride… or I can unmake you into the limbo you came from."

Being a parent has its perks.


	30. Let

**Let**

Captain Unohana Retsu is indignant over the emotional condition of one traumatised Yamada Hanatarou.

But Madarame-san has made up for his mischief, by going to the twelfth division to deliver medicines that are constantly in demand by that squad; their high mortality rate notwithstanding.

What she did not expect was him running back with Kurotsuchi Mayuri hot on his heels, a badly battered friend in his arms.

She tends to the wounded girl, and then proceeds to finally lose her temper with that one's 'father'.

After all, in order to understand healing, one must first master the causes of death.


	31. secrets

**secrets**

Being able to rest in Retsu-sama's infirmary was wonderful. However, a filial daughter has work to do.

The afternoon is mostly spent in undisturbed duty. It is only in the last hour, that stealth proves useless.

Deciding to head back to the intermediate safety of Earth, it is easier said than done.

An exceedingly accurate strike creates a huge crater and cuts off her escape, the aftershock knocking her more than twenty feet away.

Icy fingers slide beneath her jaw, forcing her chin up.

Piercing green stares at poorly concealed hurt.

"Who did this, Nemu?"

Men are exceedingly confusing creatures.


	32. flow

flow.

Unfathomable.

When Nemu did not turn up for the third time, he gave in to the impulse to search Hueco Mundo, but her flawed presence was undetectable.

When relief is finally attained, she tries to avoid him.

Unstoppable detaining measures have to be used.

Healing facial bruises are noticed, as frustrated restraint sinks into her neck.

His own fury surprises him, and the idea of another man touching her practically _burns_.

She does not answer, but shivers… Cold? Frightened?

His anger is abandoned. Exerting gentle pressure against the cut, her arms gradually reciprocate his unrelenting hold.

Mutually humbling solace remains kneeling.


	33. Lies

**Lies.**

He does not like clouds. Unfathomable dreams continually drifting in an aimless manner and changing, without being safely controlled… just like the woolly-headed twit called his daughter.

And lately, she's been even more trying.

There is something of a smile when handling the hell butterflies, slightly jauntier spring to her step instead of cowed loitering, and a disturbing peace that she greets him with.

Those dull, doll-like eyes are alive with secrets.

She's found a perplexing strength he cannot comprehend, while still meek and submissive. Flexible endurance maintained, no matter what he does…

One day. Someone will pay for this.


	34. Unyielding

**Unyielding**

Clutching the bloody stump of his right arm, Yammy refuses to surrender to dizziness.

Weakness is for fools.

Is Ulquiorra-san becoming what they despise?

Angry after finding out Ulquiorra has been wasting time on a moronically weak shinigami, the younger Arrancar decided to take matters into his own hands.

Ambushing the enemy, when it entered their territory was no problem.

Its evasive speed was amazingly swift.

But unexpected anger was even quicker.

Zanpaku-tou soaked in his blood, the comrade he respected shielded her with inexplicable determination. Being told that Aizen-sama forbids her death is bullshit.

Brainwashing evil must be purged.


	35. silence

**silence**

Why does he persist in questioning?

She will not betray Mayuri-sama. Distraction is needed.

So the topic is switched to haikus. Five-seven-five syllabic poetry that doesn't rhyme but has a cadence implying otherwise.

"Green, like newborn shoots  
Against pale clouds and bleak truth,  
A hidden comfort."

Will it work?

His hand automatically reaches for a face that has never seen mirrors; deathly-white stillness imprinted with lines of unchangeable fate.

And her fingers mimic his, trailing invisible eternally frozen tears down her cheek.

The reflection is stopped, and the original bends closer.

Roles are preserved, blurred and shattered.


	36. speaks

**speaks**

Why does she refuse to answer?

Such an obvious diversion won't work- Until she words a picture that makes him see inside and outside of oneself.

In that moment, he realises. And replies.

"A foolish healing,  
Undeniable weakness  
In darkened hues…Green."

His hand still immobilises hers, as she begins to retreat backwards. He follows.

Both finally stop moving. Stalemate.

Then she takes a step forward.

And he meets her.

Locked in sweet embrace, persistently nagging wind fails to stop a couple from learning about gradually progressive shades of yearning.

Limits still exist.

However, some rules are meant to be broken.


	37. true

**true**

"Rukia, about this trip to-"

"What about it?"

Renji fiddles with his bandanna.

Watching slim fingers deftly fold black crescent moons and white swallows… He has nothing to say.

After all, his companion has matured, and-and-

She'd never shown any interest in origami, until meeting a certain human.

"Here. These prints are more your style."

Silence.

He can practically see puzzled clouds buzzing around her head.

"Pink and purple against white? That's not my style. Plain is alright, Renji."

But she hugs him anyway.

He can only provide the paper.

She will never mould his significance with her fingers.


	38. indifference

**A/N**: Maybe I should add in more humour, or WTFery. Hm...

**indifference.**

"The subject will not answer the questions."

No surprise there. Aizen Sousuke would be disappointed otherwise.

Not that it matters, for there's only one shinigami in Soul Society known for barbaric sadism towards his own kin.

"What else have you discovered?"

"She is overwhelmingly loyal to her leader, which is strange."

A pen is loosely twiddled in circles. Hm.

"Why is that strange?"

"Because her eyes function perfectly."

Ah, implications. Ulquiorra is politely dismissed. Yammy's hot-headedness has been doused by Gin's reasoning.

But this prized creation of his is changing. Recognizing her, not 'it'; admiration in spite of weaknesses…

Trouble.


	39. Or

**Or**

Fingers interlaced with his as the couple meander everywhere and nowhere, this is all very new and daunting.

And it is not made easier, when she cannot understand the reason why he seems to haunt her thoughts. Or why she wants to touch him, see him smile, unravel his secrets…

She doesn't have the words for it, and neither does he.

But having him by her side helps alleviate the confusion slightly.

Coming to a cave, she looks at it, wonders about knowing him better and blushes.

The idea is hazy, but its end result is clear enough to comprehend.


	40. is

**is**

He wonders why he never told her… that her appeal is different but no less comforting than his home.

Seeing pale cheeks go red for no reason only amplifies the urge. Thus he does so, by kissing her.

She doesn't shy away, but leans into him.

And a mental picture flashes through his mind, of unbound hair and- He can't imagine further. But he wants to, for it is part of a strange curiosity. Nuzzling her neck, he confesses.

"Nemu… I want to see you… without any barriers."

A sharp inhalation is heard, and then she replies.

Leading them into chains.


	41. it?

**it?**

Watching a chirping brat squeal in delight as her squad members ply her with candy, Kurotsuchi Mayuri receives refreshment without acknowledging the waitress.

Zaraki spoils her. So do all those cretins that boast of their hypocritical values. They'll be grateful for any technological advances, yet deride its creator behind his back.

"Keeen-chan!"

Erratic tinkling makes him look again. That hideous pink-haired blob is on the man's back, playing with spiky hair.

One calloused hand goes up to pat her head, making vacuous eyes squint shut in pleasure.

Seeing happiness that resembles a famil- Scalding tea soothes temper and tongue.


	42. Laugh

**Laugh **

"You didn't!"

"I-"

Waggling a finger in his face, Kira doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"You set fire to the lavatory, while Ikkaku was inside!"

Shuuhei is bristling with indignation.

"Yachiru dared me!"

Spluttering with hilarity, Renji rubs his eyes.

"And I'm sure it's got nothing to do with yesterday's drunken spin-the-bottle fiasco before the truth-or-dare game, whereby he had to kiss Yumichika-"

"And included tongue!"

Two on one isn't very fair. The score has to be evened- Nah, the scales have to be tipped.

"Rangiku-san! Rukia-san!"

Instant disappearances.

Revenge is such glorious satisfaction.


	43. over

**over**

It is uncharted territory.

The actions they are both undertaking in this secluded cavern have nothing to do with responsibility. Inexperience makes for delightful discovery.

The soft hesitancy of his lips, timid exploration becoming increasing boldness, thrilling press of his body against hers… disrupts the steady flow of thought, as breathing becomes erratic.

It's difficult to know what to do, without guidance and only instinct.

The hole below his throat makes her wonder if that's why his shirt has a high collar, so it doesn't get too drafty.

She asks him.

The sound of honest laughter is a pleasurable caress.


	44. such

**such**

Do boundaries exist? If so, what are they?

Fumbling is anything but awkward, when she slips a hand beneath the waistband of his hakama.

Her touch is not short-circuitry, but the effect is very similar.

Awareness of sight, sound and feel has never been more acute.

Pushing up short skirts. Listening to soft murmurs become shallow panting, as fingers slide beneath cotton to delve between slim thighs.

Accumulating tension is not relieved by the sweetness of willing lips, or odd resultant aching lower down in his body.

They don't know what is happening.

Surrender is only a matter of time.


	45. fumbling

**fumbling **

What is the matter with those two? 

Once happily getting drunk together, now they awkwardly creep around each other like blushing mice that have forgotten how to communicate.

Arranging beautiful feathers in his hair, Yumichika doesn't know what nonsense Kira and Rangiku are playing at.

But nothing can beat the inexplicable stupidity of pyromaniac Shuuhei.

Poor Ikkaku couldn't sit down properly for a few days.

And since no justification is forthcoming, he's stubbornly not talking to the ninth division's vice-captain.

However, Yumichika wishes that one would speak up.

It would be easier on his wavering resolve… and his heart.


	46. poetry,

**A/N:** Continued from drabble 42.

**poetry, **

_Oh no! I'm late!_

Yumichika-san is going to box his ears.

One medical officer wishes he had chosen truth over daring.

Now that… sadistic nut wants to practice making him over into a modest 'geisha-dancer' for an upcoming party, of which the celebration cause is not clear.

However, Yamada Hanatarou is a man of his word.

Sandals slapping against concrete, he rounds the corner… to collide with frosty disdain.

"K-K-Kuchiki-taichou! My apologies!"

Gulping as a frown is directed down at him, Hanatarou wonders if a higher power is trying to kill him via a captain.

Humour can be sick.


	47. but

**but **

Discarding hindrances,white fingers trail through night-black tresses. Wrapping silken strands around his hand, he pulls back to cling to dying restraint.

And is promptly halted by the feel of purposeful hands undoing the buttons of his shirt.

It is impossible to look away.

Both concede to the only freedom that releases fevered longing.

The air is fleetingly cool against her bare skin, and then he takes over.

There is rudimentary discomfort, followed by a brief neutral plateau and finally, sweaty pleasure soaring into sticky relaxation.

She wants him again.

Perfection may be a myth, but practice never hurts.


	48. don't

**don't**

He doesn't want to hurt her,but the state she's in seems to echo his…Pain that cannot be voiced.

The first time is awkward, as he gives in to this body's urges. He would stop, until she rocks her hips again.

Claiming her then is indescribable ecstasy; the feel of slim legs tightening around his waist with each thrust, nails raking down his back, pleading moans and- Ah…. Sated shuddering of her naked body beneath his.

Savouring the salt of her skin, eagerness of her lips, liquid ambrosia of welcoming rapture as they lose control….

Screw Perfection. True excellence is flawed.


	49. deny

**A/N**: Continued from drabble 46.

**deny **

The headquarters is trashed every time Division Eleven has a party. They'll celebrate anything, and 'organise' is not a word recognized in their dictionary.

Then again, he's presuming they are literate enough.

Watching drunken revelry and bubblegum get around, Hisagi Shuuhei glumly leans against the wall.

Inconspicuousness is good, until he sees a tipsy officer 'cop a feel' of his graciously demure host who offers alcohol while kneeling on the bed.

That's when a new wall has to be built, as one clout thoroughly conveys rediscovered possessiveness.

Most don't notice, but Ayasegawa Yumichika does.

Venting is good… Reconciliation is better.


	50. This

**This **

"Aizen Sousuke, found your ultimate tool yet?"

That tall, gaunt figure taunts him. A Vastrohde who sits on the council, refused the 'gift' of hybridisation… and is possibly the third most powerful of its kind.

"Why would you care?"

Purple eyes gleam, like a blade carved out of the evening sky. Gliding past the shorter shinigami, a careless smile is tossed his way, along with a temporary flare of fearsome power.

"Subjugate the minds of my inferiors… **if **you can."

Mocking laughter leaves the man wrapped in cold, creepy darkness.

That type is too perceptive.

Such defiance must be crushed.


	51. has

**has**

One word for each encounter.

That's the latest game they are playing. Notepad and pens have been put to more light-hearted use.

She teases him with 'trash'.

He reciprocates with 'indifference'.

Cuddled in his arms, Nemu decides to pry, by asking him what he remembers before becoming an Arrancar.

He doesn't answer, so she asks again.

And that's when Fear rears its head, as she hears him hiss.

Clutching his head, eyes squinted shut and obvious agony etched across his countenance… he must stop trying.

What was done to him?

Should one thank or detest the sciences that created them?


	52. to

**to**

Why do his temples throb? And why can't he remember a past before all this?

Snippets of what he does recall… is Aizen-sama promising to ensure his safety before transformation. Numerous operations occurred, in which he was unconscious throughout the process.

Did his master… interfere with his mind? Why?

It started in the left side. Could an unnatural trigger exist in there?

"Stop. Please stop."

He glares at her but complies, and it eases the pain.

Delicate features are fraught with concern for him.

Ulquiorra's only response is to hug her tighter, as he thinks about these conclusions.

Truth hurts.


	53. end

**A/N**: Continued from drabble 49. 

**end.**

Running as fast as restrictive garments will allow, one shinigami brushes away tears as he clutches the wig.

He kept his promise, but b-being- Touched like… like… they were intoxicated, and mistaking him as a female was not surprising, but-

And Fate adds to humiliation, as déjà vu occurs.

Only wanting to vanish, Hanatarou does not speak and is about to escape… when a left hand steadies his elbow, and a right hand gestures for him to lead the way.

Being accompanied is… comforting.

And when they pass an inn, in overlapping light and shadow, he gratefully rewards oblivious chivalry.


	54. When

**When**

Today's work is finally over.

Strolling back, Byakuya meets unexpected diversion.

He's never seen this girl in Seirei-tei before, but glimpsing inexplicable distress… escorting her is only natural.

In silence, they eventually pass an inn in Rukongai but when a zither is heard, a tug stops him.

Even without words, he understands that the dance she then performs is gratitude.

A serene breeze, a lonely crane… personified emotion becomes powerfully touching.

He heeds her gesture of exiting thanks and does not follow.

For one moment in time between two strangers, companionship is forged… and preserved in comfortable parting.

Unforgettable humanity.


	55. every

**A/N: **A lemon for this and the next drabble will be posted at the adult.fanfiction site... when the next drabble goes up.

**every**

A blindfold. His silence. Complete darkness.

It would have terrified her earlier, except she now knows… believes… trusts him.

His hands are gentle, his lips are passionate and his actions are unguarded vulnerability.

And in the moment when it is no longer a game and they need to complete each other, he returns their vision to her.

Surrounded by protective tenderness, she treasures him even more than… life itself.

That is put to the test, as her Ulquiorra undergoes sudden inexplicable coldness and barricades himself with rejection.

She doesn't know why, but she can guess.

And she won't let go.


	56. last

**A/N**: Lemon has been posted at the other site. If interested, follow the link in my profile.

**last**

He wants to throttle her.

For not leaving when warned, for making him worry; for being the cause of monstrous hunger…

Despite having recovered control over the Hollow aspect that demanded nourishment, he is weary to the bone.

His Nemu analysed and reacted correctly, besting it. Her forceful presence helped subdue original cravings… and she heals the chill with soothing concern.

Her unknown tears eventually pierces his superficial calm, and is what he wishes to dispel.

Their unselfishness liberates two souls.

Divisions do not exist. Neither does species or alliances. Only age-old vulnerability that is more beautiful for being shared.


	57. drop

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block had to be appeased. Still somewhat stuck though.

**drop**

No longer hovering outside the cave, absorbed musing finally stops spying on the couple and leaves them to unabashed intimacy.

Hm.

Interesting.

Being able to repel the Hollow aspect with that type of aid… Sousuke is going to be very annoyed, as predicted.

It's nothing surprising though, for Gin has always known this experiment to be doomed from the start. Not that his colleague would understand why, no matter what he does.

Aizen Sousuke is blinded by his own genius and the unreasonable thirst to surpass all barriers that cannot be broken.

There are some elements that cannot be controlled.


	58. of

**A/N**: The block has sort of dissipated, helped by writing a 200-word crack drabble about Yachiru's potential bankai and catching up with the manga. Will eventually tie everything back to the anime at episode 114. And to the reviewers and readers, thank you for your patience. I'm way tardy at individual emails, but getting there… RL is topping with a vengeance.

of

Placing the mountain of reports on her desk and wiping his brow, a weary Hanatarou looks out the window… and sighs.

His captain is speaking to Isane, but her gaze follows the man strolling past.

Seeing this brings back envy and… contentment?

Frogs and swans do not mix but for that one night, he was allowed rare understanding.

Watching mesmerising dark eyes glance in this direction; a mild blush appearing on her cheeks… he finally smiles.

Even if he cannot be with either captain, as long as he can stay close…

Maybe his two dreams will fulfil each other someday.


	59. consciousness

consciousness

"You should try and see where your other talents lie. Like maybe healing."

He's been rather persistent about this train of thought, ever since-

"Or you could try to break your own limits. Gain a mask. Some of it will differ from the shinigami-"

It's as if he's trying to prepare her for something. And despite both knowing Nemu is the enemy with some ulterior motives, it doesn't make sense to be this accommodating.

"Ulquiorra, why?"

A kiss does not distract from her insistent pursuit.

"Why?"

"Because… you should be as self-sufficient as possible. Lessens your ch-Dependence on others."


	60. ebbs

A/N: By this 60th drabble, someone might ask: Mayuri's intentions are somewhat obvious. But what exactly does Aizen intend to get, by letting Nemu into Hueco Mundo? It'll become clear soon enough. Patience. :D

ebbs

Ever since that incident in the cave, and the pain in his head… Ulquiorra's been pondering, and what he deduces is highly irrefutable.

He can guess what Aizen-sama may eventually do to him where his Nemu's concerned, and if that's the case… Then there will be some comfort if he can thwart those plans where necessary… even if he might not remember after that.

And how can he answer her question about a future?

Eventually she'll be able to come to the same conclusions. And he wants her to live through that.

"Why won't you tell me?"

He never will.


	61. away,

**away,**

"Oi, to thrash that lazy, cheating, arrancar-creating loser, just us ain't gonna be enough!"

"Patience, Hiyori. You're gonna like the next hothead in our ranks, although it's hard to tell what Sandal-Hat-san thinks about us involving that one. Then again, it's his fault in the first place-"

"Whatever. We'll wait until Soul Society's gotten his ass into gear, and they return- Shinji! **TAG!**"

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Settled. You're going after him. If you're too slow, **I**'m going after **you**. Got it?"

Hacchi and the other vizards sighed. Once Ichigo was recruited, explosiveness was definitely getting a huge level-up.


	62. Sun

Sun 

"I've found the impurity in your pride."

He waits.

"And the question is: should it be allowed to flourish further?"

A glare has no effect.

"Plus, would it be irreversibly detrimental, seeing that-"

"Gin!"

Hands raised in apologetic surrender, the baiter walks up to Aizen Sousuke… and raps slightly left from center of the technologist's chest.

Abject look of disgust tossed his way is withering enough… and feels strangely offensive.

"Heh…"

There is eerie mirth in the other's laughter. Then two fingers tap one side of Gin's head.

"When creating irrefutable controls, the mind is always superior to the heart."


	63. and

and

What is guilt? If it weighs a mountain, can the mountain ever be lifted?

Nemu doesn't know. But she can try. Knowing that they both betray each other for and against their superiors is- She does it with her notebooks. And adds to the mix with another type of book, for her beloved.

Like a kiss, like their names, every scrap has become precious. Someday, she wants to show him the hell butterflies and how to blow bubbles. Reason tells her that dreams can't always come true. But she's never had one before, until now.

And she'd have it no other way.


	64. moon

**A/N**: Graficcha, thanks for the compliment! My ears are kinda red now XD

moon

Amazing.

He is transported everywhere, while seated in one spot… just by turning the pages of these books.

Snowy mountains with immortal secrets, assassins pretending to be fishermen, candles that never die in the hidden palace of cats… A new thirst is discovered. He wants to know more; where these come from, or what inspires such fantastical written portraits of imagination.

Ulquiorra finds himself again touching the magical edge between two worlds, with awed fingertips.

When he is with her though, it is more than that.

It is utmost essence of being lost in a utopia of hope… without words.


	65. are

A/N: My thanks to the reviewers, such as Aldalena. It's encouraging. And helps me with the slight plotbunny hiccups XD

**are**

Mayuri is not invincible, although he would like to be.

Hence he works tirelessly towards immortality. And since the key that was his sickeningly superior predecessor's has now fallen into another's hands, he must retrieve it. And then he'll surpass them all. But alone in the lab, when there's a lull, he cannot help but remember.

Aizen, like Urahara and himself, has a fondness for games. Almost resembles monsters of different forms and similar ilk. Yolk, white and eggshell, possibly somewhat dependent upon the competition to better themselves- The ichor thrown up resembles vomited eggnog.

What a stink to endure.


	66. left,

A/N: I write like filling in a puzzle, and sometimes pieces that come first still stay blank, thus making it difficult to upload the next lot. See below for an example.

**left**

bored  
Bored  
_ Boredy._  
_BORED._  
**BOOOOOOOORED!**

Slamming shut his collection of D.Gray-Man, Gin feels like he's channelling Rhode Camelot. Too bad he doesn't have a cackly umbrella and the ability to look cute while staying spotlessly clean, despite flailing all over the floor.

These days, in a sea of white, everything looks grey because excitement happens anywhere but here. Take what's about to happen, for instance, with that vice-

And he has to stay out of it? MPD Psycho might help distract from the dullness. Besides, he wants cake. With strawberries.

Some days, the feeling of filler material just wasn't fun at all.


	67. not

**not**

These are… arrancar?One towers over her, the other barely reaches her shoulder.

"Not even worth eating. Might as well get it over with."

There is no time to wonder. Ducking beneath a gigantic fist, her right hand slaps the shorter enemy's fist away, deflecting his blow. Retreating backwards rapidly, Nemu realises that both are astonishingly fast.

A hoarse grunt makes her look up. Eh?

That behemoth is distracted by- A purple energy sphere knocks her backwards into a pile of rocks.

And unrelenting follow-up deadliness behind a broad blade ensures metal crunches deep into bloodied stone.

"Die, weakling."


	68. with

**with**

Why? 

Sending the larger idiot sprawling, he is just in time to see her head droop, as a scarred hand starts slowly forcing the blood-soaked hilt upwards.

And Ulquiorra finally loses his temper.

That day, most Hueco Mundo inhabitants dared not leave their grottos.

After dispatching the duo in a violent flash, he desperately cradles a limp body.

"Nemu…Please…"

Something colourless falls on closed, unmoving eyelids. And he touches its wet origin, which trails down his cheek.

Enlightenment is both stabbing joy and agony.

Help. Healing. _Aizen-sama._

His master would do his best to save her.

Nevermind questionable doubt.


	69. trash

**trash**

This latest invention is maddening.

Trying to modify a faux body so that it becomes a handy medic on the battlefields- All captains had concluded that more medical aid would be good for an upcoming war, which cannot be avoided. Trying to get the right proportion of healing fluids in the-

There is a slight creak.

Turning, the research team sees cracks appear on a lukewarm beaker, before it spreads like a spider web… and stops.

Then they return to their work.

But one father does not like the tingle running down his spine.

It will be a long night.


	70. Putting

**Putting**

At last.

Ulquiorra has finally returned, carrying the specimen.

Aizen Sousuke wastes no time in having her conveyed to his operating table.

Patching up the life-threatening wound is no problem, for his instructions have been precisely carried out.

Meticulous study of her brain was another kettle of fish.

Taking X-rays, detailed scans, blood tests and records that give exceedingly clear views regarding any possibly modified section of lobules, from all angles… reveals nothing unusual.

No hidden controls or abnormal anatomy.

How did Kurotsuchi do it?

He can't use up anymore time, or that one will get suspicious.

Damn inventions.


	71. aside

aside

Dark.

Light.

Dark.

Light.  
Light.  
Soft. Cold.

"Nemu."

Slowly turning her head to look at the speaker, every bit of movement feels so… heavy.

"U- Ul…quior…rra?"

He is so near, yet so far.

W-Where is this?

She wants to get up, but her limbs won't obey. Helplessness is too disturbing.

Each pull, each shift is- Stopped by him.

"Rest. Aizen-sama has barely ensured your safety."

Uneasiness bloats further, adding to frustration. So many lines to delicately tread, or shouldn't be crossed… His evinced detachment is too forced. And she knows it's crazy, but…

Is impending impulse folly? Only time will tell.


	72. tormented

**tormented**

She's never been this frail. To see her awaken is staggering relief.

But he won't respond normally. Aizen-sama might be listening, or watching through hidden devices.

His advice is spurned, for she tries to rise again, and he can't refuse… so a compromise is reached.

Awkwardly supporting her, that is when his world is undone. The heart nearly stops.

"Although Mayuri-sama would hate it… I will never deny you."

Chin now resting atop her head, holding her closer is not enough.

Looking down, chalky features are too devoid of colour. Those lips look so cold.

Rosy warmth is tenderly recovered.


	73. slivers

A/N: Thanks, Graficcha! Although looking at the gaps between remaining drabbles, I foresee an inspiration block coming up.

**slivers**

When his idiotic 'offspring' finally returns the next afternoon, Mayuri snarls at her.

Watching that one slowly cross the room, he catches a fainting shinigami before she hits the ground.  
Taking her to the labs for a full analysis… leaves the twelfth division captain strangely wanting to gut Aizen and make music out of his ribs and sinews.

Carrying Nemu to her bedroom, he drops her on the bed… and then begins to pull and tug until blankets cover her to the chin.

Now he needs to go invent another poison, to remedy and counter this moment of unwanted toxicity.


	74. from

**from**

Gin stretches and leans against a wall with a crack resembling a spider's web.

"Was that proof enough for you?"

Having to acknowledge Kurotsuchi's Galatea was erroneous to begin with… is...

"Not even that inventor could completely control free will."

"Just. Shut. Up."

The tape is smashed to smithereens.

Such defiance in that weak-minded imitation of life had encouraged a similar reaction in his puppet. The incident after he had repaired her, and his masterpiece's response-

Ignoring a gigantic, smoking hole now in the wall next to his no-longer-grinning subordinate's head, Aizen stalks off.

The slate will be wiped clean.


	75. another

A/N: Listening to ze playlist has given me ideas, with Waking Ashland's "I am for You" being most helpful. Hm...

**another**

She doesn't remember landing on soft sheets, instead of an unfeeling floor.

Then Mayuri-sama drops a bombshell.

He forbids her from ever returning to that "hellhole of trash".  
And she uses his earlier arguments against him.  
It ends with a stream of invectives and one vicious backhand, before he storms out of the bedroom.  
Nemu doesn't want to believe this.  
But he's confiscated her equipment, and given her temporary leave?  
Has he gone insane?

For a moment, she almost believes that he… cares about her?

_Father?_

The word is awkward on her tongue and in her mind.

But feels good.


	76. past

**past**

It's been more than half an hour.

She probably isn't showing up.

But Yammy does, and the debris flies.

To be more precise, he ends up being thoroughly thrashed by a fuming Ulquiorra.

It's a mending of bridges though, as the two reaffirm their friendship. And when the battered Espada mentions resuming training, he is surprised at how readily the other agrees.

If only one could read minds.

_You'll come back eventually. And in the meantime, I'll become stronger, so something like that won't happen again._

And it is a thought one clings to, as the hours fade by.

Increasingly.


	77. lost

A/N: I haven't figured out why Ulquiorra's ok with Yammy. Maybe they're like Grimmjow and Shawlong?

**lost.**

Staring at the unappetising film glazing murky tea, Hanatarou is miserable.

Five minutes ago, he'd encountered the sixth division captain and nervously tripped over his own feet. The disdain and lack of recognition registered across that loftily dignified countenance was- Fingers tighten around chipped ceramic.

A hand rests on his shoulder.

"It is said that unsung pebbles are the healing hands of fate that keep an important plot going. What do you think?"

Looking up, he sees his gentle yet oblivious captain, the benevolence in her expression...

He can smile through unshed tears.

But just once... if only... darn fate.


	78. For

**For**

"Is it true?"

"That he dares-"

Seated on his throne and looking through records, Aizen Sousuke barely keeps from smiling, as mental wheels turn.

A report will be in soon but meanwhile, that bit of news is proving to be entertaining.

Apparently, his fourth Espada has redefined the boundaries of strength. Combating a newly modified arrancar for "fun", intense training has paid off. Luppi would have been slaughtered, if Yammy hadn't mentioned a refraining order.

"Ulquiorra goes too far!"

A pen is lowered.

"He didn't consume any spiritual energy."

Then a messenger arrives.

An uninitiated council is united, but remains divided.


	79. a

**a**

Tedious. Hideous.

The days seem to drag by, until she remembers his words.

And she finds things to do in-between duties, learning that which could be passed on to enrich his experience base while becoming stronger, as he had advised.

However, it doesn't stop painful longing from manifesting every night.

_Ulquiorra…_

Hearing laughter that recalls falling leaves of autumn, the first time he tried eating dango, uneasy tension when it becomes obvious they are probing each other for answers responsibility demands… and holding hands.

Unyielding walls mock her despair for what they are.

Sleep is impossible.

One finally snaps.


	80. present

**present**

Does that world have stars now? And what is the shade of its sun? 

What he wouldn't give, to be able to- Standing at the edge of the cliff, overlooking unending plains and ignoring frosty chill torturing him, one Espada cannot help himself.

Cruel memories keep assailing him.

Of holding her, seeing that smile, hearing a soothing voice, tasting relief even as she embraces him, when they are together on peaks like this…

Her world does not accept him.

His world will destroy her.

Voicing her name only allows it to be swallowed by the wind.

He mourns its loss.


End file.
